The research proposed in this application has the long-term objective of understanding the HIV transmission risk posed by incarceration and release back into the community. Specifically, this study will examine the extent to which level of HIV knowledge accurately predicts risk behavior post-release, controlling for the effects of age, length of incarceration, risk behavior history, and level of resources. This area remains under-examined and the findings will make a valuable contribution to the health behavior research field. Correctional settings are optimal settings for the development, delivery, and study of HIV/AIDS-related risk behaviors. In-depth interviews will be conducted with 50 inmates who are within six months of release. Follow-up interviews will be conducted 1-2 months following release to assess risk behaviors and identify potential barriers and facilitators to healthy decision making. This information will be used in the design of a pre-release intervention.